The invention relates to construction of running boards and methods of making running boards for vehicles.
It should be appreciated that running boards are commonly disposed on vehicles for a variety of reasons. For example, the running boards might be disposed on a vehicle to assist a user of the vehicle to climb into the vehicle. Further, running boards might be placed on a vehicle for aesthetic reasons or to protect the side of the vehicle, for example.
Using known techniques, running boards have typically been constructed using steel or another suitable metal. For example, running boards constructed of steel are often constructed by bending the steel. Further, a common steel running board is generally formed into a particular shape for a particular vehicle. However, there are various disadvantages of this approach to making running boards. One disadvantage is that the steel running board, which is made for a particular vehicle, is not adaptable to a different vehicle subsequent to manufacture of the running board. This results in the necessity to uniquely manufacture separate running boards for each separate vehicle. Further, this manufacture of running boards is time consuming and difficult. There are various other disadvantages with known techniques for constructing running boards.
The various embodiments of the invention provide a running board, as well as a method of constructing and using a running board, which overcomes various disadvantages of known running boards.
A running board assembly for attachment to a vehicle, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, includes a running board and a mounting bracket. The running board includes an elongated support portion. The support portion includes a support wall portion having an inward wall portion and an outward wall portion. The support portion further includes an outward shoulder portion and an inward shoulder portion. The outward shoulder portion is disposed on the outward wall portion. The inward shoulder portion is on the inward wall portion. Further, the running board assembly includes at least two cap portions, each of the at least two cap portions is connected to the outward shoulder portion and the inward shoulder portion. The at least two cap portions are spaced from each other along the support portion. As a result, an opening for a step pad is defined by the spaced apart cap portions. Also, the running board assembly includes the step pad. The step pad is connected to the outward shoulder portion and the inward shoulder portion of the support portion. The step pad is disposed in the step pad receiving opening between the cap portions. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a running board is constructed of aluminum. However, as should be appreciated, other materials may be used as desired.